Swim The Ocean
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. Coming to get you, I gotta have you close. JoeStella.


_swim the ocean.  
_a joe/stella fic.  
by kathryn :)

IT'S SUMMER, GUISE!!!!!!!!!!! i'm not a freshman anymore!!!!!! I have 34967570496 hours to write!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhh!!!!!!

(: felt like posting a fic for my favorites readers evar.

based on the song "close" by corbin bleu. amazinggg song. go download it. like nao.

*

_i'd do anything to have you close  
even if i gotta swim the ocean alone  
it just ain't enough when you're on the phone  
coming to get you, i gotta have you close_

It is the summer before you turn nineteen, and everything is different. You've completed your course at Horace Mantis Academy, and now there is nothing left for you but to face reality. _Reality _seems like such a frightening word; no more fooling around. The real world is waiting.

And it hits you when they leave – _they_. The three beautiful boys who added the sparkle and magic and fairy dust to your life. The oldest one who always needed fixing. The youngest one who cried to you about his endless girl problems. And then, the middle one.

_Joseph._

As you sit in your room, the bright purple room covered in old wardrobe sketches you can't bring yourself to throw away, you can't help but want him there. Kissing you, touching you, holding you just like he used to. Because he used to take care of you, and you would take care of him. A mutual, unspoken arrangement.

The echo of old JONAS songs rings in your ear, sending a hundred chills up your spine. It is funny how Joe's voice does that to you, even when he isn't physically present. His voice sounds like ice cream and kissing until midnight and broken guitar strings. It sounds like Joe – everything you've been missing.

Your cell phone rings and mars the beautiful sound coming from your stereo. _Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California...I've been missing you, it's true..._

"Hello?" you sigh when you pick up the phone, frustrated when there is no response. "Hellooooo?"

And then you see "NEW TXT MSG" lighting up the screen, and laugh at yourself. You always were sort of a blonde (and not just because of the honey-colored tendrils falling down your back).

The text is simply; short, sweet, to the point. So much like Joe himself. Simple and uncomplicated and easily interpreted.

_you should call me. then i'll have an excuse to get off the tour bus :)  
Joe_

The tour bus setting is clear in your mind; Nick and Kevin telling Joe to stop texting her, and get to more important things like...going paint-balling and playing pranks and wasting hours on the Xbox.

_oh really? ;)  
– s t e l l a m a r i e *_

Your response is coy and Joe probably rolls his eyes and pouts childishly when he sees it. Because that's all Joe is; a big kid. Eighteen going on eight. That's part of why you love him, too – his ridiculousness is endearing.

_:( stella. call me. your boyfriend.  
Joe_

You don't need to read past the sad face because your fingers are already pressing the number '1' and then the call button (because he'll always be number one).

"Hello?" Joe answers excitedly on the other end, sounding somewhat breathless. Your lips curve into a smile at the sound of his voice.

"Did you need something, Joseph?"

You pretend to sound angry. Agitated that he would have the very nerve to ask your to call him at ten o'clock at night.

You can almost hear the disappointment in his voice when he says, "Oh...um, no."

"I'm just kidding, Joey. How are you?" you laugh and hear a sigh of relief on the other line. The sound makes you smile smally, and loosen your grip on the cell phone.

"Good!" Joe exclaimed, and then pauses before continuing. "Well. Kevin and Nick threw my second favorite scarf to the fans and then they kept yelling at me because I was texting you while we were in rehearsal, sooo...but other than that I'm good!"

You laugh, and relax back on the bed. "Now you say, 'how are you, Stella?'"

"How are you, Stella?" Joe repeats obediently, an image of him grinning his head off filling your peripheral vision.

You sigh a little, playing with a tendril of long blonde hair. It feels silky and smooth between your fingers, and you remember how Joe always tangles his fingers in it when you're kissing.

His fingers, calloused from so much guitar playing, tangle in your hair and he presses his hips to yours, and you can feel _him _pressing against your thigh. He breathes her name hoarsely, his fingers gripping your hair more harshly, and your throat tightens because you can't feel anything that isn't related to Joe.

And then, you remember that he isn't there with you, and the only part of him there is the sound of him breathing on the other line.

"I miss you," you swallow and let go of your hair. "A lot. More than I should."

Joe sighs deeply, like he always does when he's upset or trying to figure out the right things to say. "I miss you too, Stell. I wish you were close to me."

You look down, tears filling your eyes when you think about the three month stretch of aloneness ahead of you. "Joe," you say softly, because you can't think of anything else to say that won't make you cry.

"I'll send you tickets to a bunch of our shows. Anything for you to visit. Anything," Joe promises through the small speaker of your cell phone.

"Okay," you sigh, because a few shows really isn't enough but you know he's trying. "And...Joe?"

You aren't sure what you're going to follow his name with, but you have somewhat of an idea.

"Yeah?" Joe asks gently. He is trying to be careful – trying not to say anything wrong.

A small smile spreads to your features as you look down at your hands. "I love you."

He breathes a sigh of relief, once again.

"I'm sending overnight tickets," Joe says, happiness and anticipation in his voice. "And Stella?"

You wait for his response, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too."

*

sbj. moar joella fluff. the cheese. it kills.

**plz review with more than "u fail at fluff/life, ferrealz, go kill yourself" or "so cute" or "i loved it," kthx, bbs. :)**


End file.
